It is known that the function of the paravertebral muscles is to support the vertebral column and enable it to be flexed and extended and make other movements. In a number of pathological conditions affecting the structures of the spine, such as discopathy, laxity of the intervertebral joints, inflammation of the ligaments, etc., there is very often a locking of the spinal structures with pain-avoiding contracture of the paravertebral muscles, which gives rise to pain-avoiding scoliosis, with the result that the spine curves permanently to one side and the patient is no longer able to straighten up.
This pain-avoiding contracture can produce pain that is even more severe than that induced by its cause and so gives rise to a vicious circle of exacerbation.
It is well known that producing relaxation of the muscles affected by contracture can eliminate the clinical symptoms in many cases. In other cases it will make possible specific physiotherapy, vertebral manipulation or the application of a corset. These are all measures that the patient can scarcely tolerate during the acute phase.